Adults swallow without thinking. It is, however, a complex process whereby food or liquid is transferred from the mouth through the pharynx and esophagus into the stomach. The first stage of swallowing is voluntary during which the food or fluid passes from the mouth into the oropharynx principally by the movement of the tongue. The second stage of swallowing is involuntary and involves the contraction of the walls of the pharynx. Breathing stops and contraction of three constrictor muscles move the food or liquid through the oral and laryngeal part of the pharynx. The soft palate is elevated to prevent food from entering the nasopharynx.
Swallowing dysfunction or dysphagia, when it occurs in adults, can be observed by a physician using a scope requesting the patient to swallow. Alternatively, a patient can swallow a solution containing barium whilst being x-rayed.
However, for infants or very small children, barium and x-rays are not practical nor desirable. In the situation of new borns particularly, it is often important to observe the suck-swallow reflex to observe its synchronization to confirm the existence or non-existence of aspiration.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a device for allowing a physician to observe the swallowing of fluids in new borns and infants to insure that aspiration is not occurring.